Imbalance
by Lavender Insanity
Summary: Bakura, thrown into a psychiatric ward? 7 years have passed, and Ryou has all but forgotten his darkness. He stumbles upon memories in the strangest ways, and remembers things that were better off forgotten... [BxR, MxM, SxJ, some SxO, YYxY, RxVarious]
1. Prologue

Daisuke: Lavvy does not own YuGiOh.

Lav: And don't get me wrong, the Ryou/Bakura coupling is very overused, but hell, I like it. Mm, enjoy.

Key: hikari to yami through mind link

yami to hikari through mind link

Lav: And blah blah blah, you get it.

-

Warning: Shonen-ai (going to turn into yaoi), language. And yeah, the rating is for later chapters. Oh, and if you find dark, twisted thoughts and real insanity to be disturbing, run. Run far, far away. Don't worry kiddies, no lemons here. Just good, plain depression. If you don't like/enjoy/love any of the topics mentioned above, then either bare it, or go read a story about rainbow ponies prancing through a meadow in the middle of spring. Toting flamethrowers, leather jackets, and grenade launchers. They'd also have to have pointy teeth and a thirst for blood… Oh, yeah, I'll stop now.

Well, this is my first fic, so go ahead and flame the hell out of me if you wish.

-

He sat there, alone in the shadows of his room. Every now and then, whimpering could be heard. Desperate words were spoken in between hiccups and sobs.

"They took you away just like that," he whispered. "I couldn't do a thing about it." He was having trouble accepting that fact.

"You'll handle the mental strain better than I would. But why… why did they have to find out and take you away from me? I need you, Bakura! And it should be me they dragged away, not you!" His screams echoed throughout the darkness.

Flashback [5 hours ago]

Bakura cradled Ryou on his lap, whispering words of comfort as the shorter of the two cried. 'He's crying for me.' Kura thought sadly. 'Let that be the only thing that keeps me alive.' If he was going to do this for his Hikari, he would have stop thinking so desperately. 'Not to mention I'm being a fucking dramatic right now.' It was his last attempt at thinking of something to laugh at. Terrible how all he could think about… was how they were coming for him.

"I'm doing this because it spares you." He reassured the shuddering figure.

"Oh, really? I thought you were doing it 'cause you're a goddamn idiot…" Ryou scowled, causing Bakura to laugh half-heartedly. "Well sure, Ryou, if you want to remember me as a goddamn idiot, then by all means."

"How can you have the irony to laugh?" The smaller of the two spat.

"Mental cases like myself find strange reasons to laugh. Worry, fear, loss of mental reasoning; you name it." He said, a genuine smile gracing his features. "You're not funny." Ryou said flatly.

The sound of banging on the door startled the two. "They're going to break down the door to get to you, Bakura." This only caused the taller to hug him closer. "Let them." He murmured.

"You can't go… Kura, we can still get out. Please…" The hikari pleaded.

"They don't know I'm not you, Ryou. It's the only way to keep you away from them for the time being. You know just as well as I do that they'd find us, or more particularly you. And what if I couldn't protect you then?" He simply closed his eyes and held onto Ryou like a lifeline.

The pounding on the door became more frequent, and substantially harder. "Open up!" A man outside the door yelled.

Bakura buried his face in his beloved light's hair. "Not until I'm sure I can remember the way he smells…" He muttered, and without warning took Ryou's lips into an unbearably gentle kiss. "And the way he tastes."

Ryou stared up into the eyes of his darkness, only to find they were glazed over and hazy violet in color. Strange how these 'abilities' were effecting him aswell. He had expected it, considering his Yami was a part of him, but he had never noticed it before. His eyes often reflected his mood, more so than ever thought humanly possible. 'They don't think I'm human…' Ryou mused, and clung to Bakura once again.

"They'll get in eventually. You have to go hide, my angel." The taller said apathetically. Before Ryou had a chance to protest, Bakura shoved him off of his lap. "Go hide!" He hissed.

Despite his yami's order, Ryou only stood there with tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked hurt, distressed, and most of all, unloved. "Would you go hide if I made a promise to you?" His yami asked.

"It depends. What promise?" He replied. Bakura smiled warily, "I promise I'll find a way back to you eventually. But only if you do two things for me. One, go hide and don't come out until we're gone, and two…" He paused a moment and got up, pulling Ryou into a soft embrace. "Two, promise you won't forget me." His hikari nodded and muttered in reply, "I love you."

"As I love you, angel. Now, go hide. Keep your promises to me, and I shall keep mine to you."

The smaller teen did as instructed, and hid himself within the hall closet. Needless to say, he chose that particular spot because if he cracked the door open just slightly, he could see what was going on in his living room.

"Open up now!" The door was splintering in certain places, and it was only a matter of time.

"Begone, government filth!" Bakura screeched in reply, actually sounded much like he was demented. Ryou chuckled bitterly. "I'll never see him again, and he insists on leaving me with memories of his last moments where he acted like a total psycho. Thoughtful."

"For the last time, open this door now!" They shouted.

Bakura snarled at the thoroughly beaten up door. "Listen here, demon spawn, you will not take me! Torment me not with your foolish attempts at gaining supremacy and erudition from what you could not possibly hope to fathom, ruddy archfiends! Return to your faulty books and manuals for the erudition you constantly strive for, do not seek it here, for you can only hope to extract lies from my mouth!" He bit back hysterical laughter, figuring he really sounded strange. 'Perfect. Atleast Ryou… will be alright.'

"No no no…" Ryou sobbed. "He doesn't understand what they'll to do him… They'll break him entirely…"

'Damnit Ryou!' Bakura thought angrily as he heard the soft sobbing sounds drifting through the dark. "Be quiet, or they'll hear you!" He snapped in nothing more than a whisper, and was satisfied as the noises ceased. Without warning, someone literally fell through the door, seeing as the last slam had successfully caused some wood to break.

Four very buff looking men wearing sunglasses and all black climbed through the hole, each one muttering his own complaints about the youth that they were supposed to lead away. A young woman and man in long white coats entered, each carrying a small briefcase.

"You will regret not heeding my warnings." Bakura hissed.

"And you'll regret staying here, though it would be much more painful if you had run." The young woman spoke. "I'm sure, you conniving wench." He spat. She narrowed her eyes and spoke sternly, "Are you going to come quietly or not, Ryou?"

"Allow me the pleasure of hearing one good reason why I should come quietly escape your disgusting mouth, and I might think about it." He said, backing away from the four men that began advancing on him. "You will come with us, or you will be taken by force. Your choice." She said with a smug look playing across her face.

"Don't you dare smirk at me, arrogant witch. You have not captured your prize yet, oh blind one." The white-haired youth hissed, baring his teeth as if he had fangs. Of course, he had psychic abilities and another being who was a very part of him, but he couldn't be lucky enough to acquire fangs. Go figure.

"Restrain him! You will bring him back to the truck, if you value your lives and your jobs." She shouted before removing a needle from her suitcase. She handed it to the tallest of the four, whispering in his ear, "Knock him out cold." He grunted, seemingly understanding what she meant.

Bakura put up a worthwhile struggle, but a kick to the stomach had sent him down long enough for them to knock him out with the drug the woman had left behind. Ryou grimaced as they kicked his darkness. He fought down the bile rising in his throat as he heard snapping sounds, which he was sure were Bakura's ribs. R-Ryou…

Bakura… no…

I'll see you again sooner than you think, my angel…

End Flashback [now the current time]

He had been a coward. There was no way to avoid that fact. His Yami might of just given his life for Ryou, and he didn't do a thing. He hid… while his dark was beaten into submission on his behalf.

"You're stupidity in concealing your abilities will be paid for in blood, and it will not be your own. The figments will feast on him, you know that."

Shudders racked his body at the words that had come from his very mouth. "He's stronger than I am. He'll last as long as need be, and then he'll come back to me." He replied, tears spilling down his pale face. He wished it were true, with every fiber of his being did he wish it to be true.

"Imbecile! He may be able to take the pain and emotional stress, but what happens when even your loving darkness loses himself? How will you bear it, knowing YOU killed him?!"

"He is coming back to me." His firm reply kept the shadows quiet for now. He took this time to cry himself to sleep. His dreams were a constant onslaught of visions of demons picking apart his lover. Dreams of the his darkness hallucinating and crying out as they literally tore him apart…

.

Upon waking up, he was immediately yanked out of the chair he was sitting in, and thrown into a medium sized white room. The stone floor was white, the walls, the ceiling… It made Bakura sick. He winced, trying to let his eyes focus to the overuse of the color. This sucked. It definitely rivaled the time Ryou had painted his room pastel pink and baby blue.

"This is worse." He murmured. "I could use a large dose of any color besides white right now, no matter how much of an eye-sore it is."

He paced around the confines of the room, eyeing everything warily. "Fuck." He muttered. He was startled at the sound of the door hissing open, and he turned around at a breakneck speed, looking as frightened as he could possibly. Truth be told, he was a little more frightened then he let on, but they didn't need to know that.

A doctor entered the room, followed by two burly looking men. "How are you feeling?" He questioned, a fake sound of concern.

"I am worse than ever, but you are to be pitied. Mammon AND Leviathan have infected you so easily, have they not?" The doctor looked taken aback. "Mammon? Leviathan?" He asked, raising a brow in the silver-haired youth's direction.

"Demon of avarice and demon of envy, half-wit." The men who had stepped into the room looked wary and extremely irritated. The doctor wrote a few things down on paper attached to a clipboard, and then broke the awkward silence, "Ryou, you are going to stay here tonight. We are going to run a few tests on you in the morning, and hopefully by then you will have calmed down some."

He turned on his heel to leave and beckoned for the other two to follow. Bakura simply stared as the door hissed shut, and he was left alone again. He stood there in a stupor, silently thanking whatever god listening for his knowledge of demons. 'The ring…' He thought, and began to panic, feeling around his neck. To his misfortune, they had taken it. So, until they released him or he found a way out, he was stuck here in this psychiatric ward of hell.

'I'm not going to be able to keep this up forever…'

.

Ryou did not sleep, nor did he eat. He simply sat and waited. Days turned into weeks, and his friends begged him to come out of his room. To eat something, atleast. He was wasting away slowly, he knew that, but it was how he would feel the pain his darkness felt.

Bakura's pain, however, was forcefully worse.

.

The silver-haired figure writhed in pain, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Tasting his own blood was the only thing keeping him conscious, and thinking straight. Sure, he had collapsed again in the most painful fit yet, and this had to be the one time they hadn't come running with drugs and restraints within the first five to ten minutes. The first time this had happened, they had jabbed so many needles into him it was only a matter of seconds before he fell asleep, and the pain stopped.

Now they were nowhere in sight.

"Just… my… fucking… luck…" He seethed, screaming when his body contorted and twisted itself at the force that felt as if it was ripping through him at a snail's pace.

"We really don't know how to stop it anymore. So why not see how this plays out?"

"He's in pain, you have to do something atleast!"

"That boy and his 'abilities' will handle everything."

"Don't be stupid! Look at him! He's dieing, now you either get your sorry ass in their with medicine to help, or I'll make sure that ass is FIRED by the end of the week for patient neglect!"

"He's an experiment. Plus he's not remotely human. Do those rules apply when the patient isn't human, ma'am!?"

Bakura could hear them… and the anger that invaded his mind only added to the seriousness of the uncontrollable shuddering of his form. Empathy… god how he hated it. 'So this 'gift' of ours doesn't make us human. Well, it doesn't make me human. Ryou… is still living happily without this.'

It had been a few weeks now. He didn't bother to keep track, it would only remind him of how long he had been away from his angel. When they were together… pain like this was non-existent.

"You will get the hell in there and do SOMETHING, if you value your life!" The female voice threatened. Bakura knew that voice. Damnit, it was the slut from his house.

A thin line of agony was traced along his abdomen, similar to what it feels like to be stabbed several times in a straight line, or so he imagined. No. This was worse. Much… worse.

He let out one long, heart-wrenching scream… before falling into the depths of wonderful unconsciousness. That piercing cry of pain echoed within the room before dieing, leaving a very terrified form to shiver in it's involuntary sleep.

.

Ryou had finally decided to come out, though his efforts to support himself on his own two legs were in vain. He had no energy, everything was spinning, and Yami had to carry him to the living room. The former pharaoh lay the brown-eyed teen on the couch before taking something from Yugi.

"Ryou, why don't we go out for food?" Yugi suggested.

"You could use the sunlight and fresh air." Yami added, looking more than a tad concerned about the hikari. "How would you feel…" Then silver-haired youth began, trailing off as he looked deep into Yami's eyes… and smiling when he spoke again.

"If you had caused the suffering and death of the one you love?"

.

Lav: Ok, I promise I'll get into a plot next chapter so this makes a little more sense.

Daisuke: Aw… I thought Bakura was tough.

Bakura: Shut… up. I better not die, Lavvy! I BETTER NOT!

Lav: Oh get over yourself… you won't die.

Bakura: Gee… thanks. Review, flame, laugh like a maniac if you want, any type of feedback is nice…

Daisuke: Lavvy, can I ask ya a question?

Lav: Sure…

Daisuke: Why did your Mom get all freaked out and why did Noah laugh when they read this?

Lav: 'Cause it's terribly lame…

Daisuke: Oh.


	2. Clubbing Brings The Interesting

Daisuke: So… disclaimer. Lavvy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Probably never will. We can only pray. -grin- 'Cause I can guarantee it wouldn't be a 'children's show' anymore. And yeah, she doesn't own anything accept the fanfic and the lyrics to 'Oh My Gothic.'  
  
Lav: Aha… SHUSH! I wrote a song for this, it's called Oh My Gothic. My friends Jeremiah and Nick helped me out 'cause they can play instruments and I can't... So, yes, other than that, I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. Well, I'm sorry for turning Ryou into a 'badass' for this chapter, but he's still innocent… I think? -hugs Daisuke-  
  
Daisuke: Umm… yeah.  
  
-  
  
Warning: Language, yaoi, minor- VERY LITTLE, UNBELIEVABLY SMALL amount of implied drug use. So yeah.  
  
-  
  
[Roughly 7 years later]  
  
"Sounds good, man!"  
  
"Fuck! Jou, it's too quiet!"  
  
The blonde-haired man chuckled at this. "Goin' deaf already, eh?"  
  
The man on the bike lifted one leg over and off, leaving it to idle as he walked over to the radio. He flipped through a black CD-case until he found what he was looking for. Jou snickered, "What a public disturbance."   
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere, how do you figure that?" He replied with a wink before putting the disk in and hitting play, cranking the volume up. A smirk crossed his face as he walked over and stood face to face with his blonde-haired friend.  
  
"Race me." He murmured, flicking him on the nose and sauntering off to his bike.  
  
[On my way for the day I find no sorrow]  
[Everyday is all the same there's no tomorrow]  
[And I feel like I feel]  
[Cause it's cold here where you left me]  
  
"Geez, cocky much? Mm, nice choice in music by the way." Jou stated, kick-starting the bike next to him.   
  
"No, my friend. This is cocky." His jersey was off within seconds, and a pair of dark sunglasses sat upon his nose, body flexing so his lime green riding pants rode very low on his hips (Lavvy: -drool…- Daisuke: Waterlogged keyboard ahoy...). "I know, I'm delicious."  
  
"Even when you're old?" Jou smirked.  
  
"Twenty-three is hardly old, Jou."  
  
The brown-eyed man rolled his eyes, "Well, you can pose for a porno later, Ry. Right now, you're supposed to be more concerned…" He pushed the kickstand away into the dirt, and with a little throttle burst forward, making sure to make a hard turn and spray his riding partner with dirt. He stopped for a minute, leaning out and whispering in his friend's ear. "Wit' the dust you're gonna be eatin'."  
  
With that, he took off, waving at the silver-haired figure he left behind.  
  
"And he was calling ME cocky? Pssh." Ryou laughed, putting his bike into gear and twisting the throttle. "We'll see who eats dust, Jou."  
  
Jou looked behind him, only to see the dust cloud racing towards him. "Shit!" He chuckled and shifted into first, then second gear, taking off. They raced along the path for quite some time, pushing both dirt bikes to their assumed limits. But that would be assuming they had brains enough to care.  
  
"Sneaky bastard!" Jou shouted, watching as said young man launched out of a fairly good sized ditch and landed in front.   
  
A chain link fence and a warning sign was to blame for the fun coming to an end. Ryou read it out loud, sounding more and more agitated with each word. "Private property my ass." He seethed. Jou burst into laughter. "It's an enigma, man! That sign was sent here by God to test ya patience and brains. He obviously expects too much from Ryou the wittle badass!" He was nearly in tears now.  
  
"Why am I friends with you again?" The silver-haired man questioned, raising a brow in his direction.  
  
"Ya know, I find myself askin' dat every day, yet the answer never seems to be clearer."   
  
"Must be hard when your head is often as empty as your stomach."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm stupid, Ryou Bakura?" Jou questioned, smirking.  
  
"Spell implying."   
  
"Umm…" The blonde looked deep in thought for a moment. "Give me a second… I-m-p…"  
  
"My point exactly!" He interrupted with a gigantic grin. The song that he had been blasting could barely be heard now. They raced back, and were greeted by blaring lyrics.  
  
Jou retrieved him kickstand and propped his bike up, then strutted over to a black truck and climbed into the back. He lifted the lid on their red cooler, and in one quick motion grabbed a can of something and tossed it to Ryou.  
  
The white-haired man eyed it and chuckled, shaking his head. "Already breaking for a beer, Jou?"  
  
Said blonde smiled and plopped himself down on the tailgate. "You know it!"  
  
The momentary silence was broken by the sound of a loud truck heading there way.  
  
"Looks like Yami and Yugi got da' diesel fixed." Jou chided, frowning at the noise it was making. "And looking damn close to brand new." Ryou laughed, seeing a silver, and very large, truck pulling into the area.   
  
The passenger's door opened first, and a still rather short looking man hopped out, grinning like mad. "Jou! Ryou!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Yug!" Jou shouted back with a short wave and a smile.  
  
Yugi covered his ears with his hands and shouted back as loud as he could, "Is the music loud enough for you!?" "Nope!" Ryou yelled before twisting the volume so it would move no more in that direction. The noise made his ears ring, and he loved it. The song finally ended, and he shut off his stereo.  
  
Yami walked over to them, beer in hand and Yugi scurrying along after him.   
  
"Drinking and driving is dangerous, Yami." Ryou raised a brow and grinned.  
  
"Puhleeeease, dun give me that shit…" Yami's words were slurred, causing Yugi to full out laugh.  
  
"And ya trusted dat guy to get behind da steering wheel and drive ya here, Yug? Unbelievable." Jou looked something between shocked and amused.  
  
Ryou observed the shorter of the tri-color haired men and couldn't help but notice he hadn't really changed over the years. Still cute, innocent, but definitely taller, though not by a whole lot. 'Growth spurts seemed to have hit everyone back then, except Yugi.' Ryou thought simply, smiling.  
  
Ryou himself had turned out to be fairly tall as a twenty-three year old, and he--along with many of his friends and sometimes random strangers--had found themselves surprised at the man he had grown into. Of course, that was looks. His personality was a dead ringer, and would easily make him a heartthrob in the eyes and hearts of half of the women on the planet (Lavvy: Like it already hasn't?); if he didn't happen to be gay. (Lavvy: -sob- Daisuke: It'll be ok Lavender… -pats back-)  
  
Yami spoke suddenly, snapping Ryou out of his thoughts. "So who wants ta gooo ri-din'?" He sang the last two words, earning a concerned stare from Yugi as his taller look alike nearly fell over, but caught himself and began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Momentary gigantic lapse of judgment, Jounouchi." Yugi said, heaving a large sigh and shaking his head. Jou only snickered and nodded, "I can tell. Or did he tempt you with steamy sex in the desert? And what particular fuck toys brought on your 'momentary gigantic lapse of judgment?'" He doubled over laughing.  
  
"Ass." The short, amethyst-eyed man replied.  
  
Ryou strode over and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, all three of them ignoring Yami who appeared to be talking to a rather large spider that scuttled across the sand. "I oooonly wanna talk, ickle spider! Hey… where'd it go…?!" He shouted as he chased it, then stumbled and landed flat on his face with strange words that sounded much like 'OH DUMPALUMPAGUS!' (Lav: Don't… ask… I'm just going to say, that my big cousin thoroughly scares me when he says that. Daisuke: Heehee…)  
  
Yugi hung his head in defeat. "Why'd you let him get smashed anyways?" His silver-haired friend questioned, cocking a brow.   
  
The tri-color haired man looked up at him, and immediately Ryou noticed what his eyes were saying. "Oh…" He started before beginning to laugh, clutching his side. "So it-it," he took a deep breath and his laughing subsided for the moment, "it WAS a sex promise? Why Yugi, you naughty little boy."  
  
Said man swatted at his friend and scowled, "Shut up."  
  
"Yeah, sure. But don't you think you should go rescue your sex god before he gets himself bitten?"  
  
Realization hit the short man and he ran off after Yami. Ryou waved and then walked over to join Jou on the tailgate. "When I think I've finally figured out who has who whipped out of that pair, I stand corrected." Ryou mused.  
  
"We may neva know. I still say Yugi has Yami whipped though. It always seemed that way back in high school, remember?"  
  
"Nah, Yugi is so Yami's bitch."  
  
"Aha, I'll take dat bet."  
  
.  
  
Ryou plopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. A very loud argument could be heard making it's way into the room.  
  
"Damnit, I was not wasted!" Yami pouted, followed into the room by a hysterical Yugi and Jou.  
  
"I oooonly wanna talk, ickle spider!" Jou mocked, Yami glaring at them both.  
  
The former pharaoh, now well built twenty-four year old, trudged over to the bed and sat down. "Jackass." He muttered. "Damn straight!" Yugi chirped, taking a running start and leaping onto to his darkness. The pair landed on top of a serene looking Ryou with a loud 'OOMPH!' Ok, never mind. It was more or less a loud 'OH SHIT!' But close enough.  
  
"GRRAW!" Ryou snarled. The two stopped squirming and looked at him strangely.   
  
"Still actin' like a buncha children." Jou stated, shaking his head.  
  
"Getthefuckoff…"   
  
Before they had time to react, Yami went flying through the air and landed in an armchair. Yugi was currently suspended in mid air, and surprisingly enough looking like he was enjoying himself. "Once a kid, always a kid at heart, Jou!"   
  
Yami rubbed his temples and laughed softly, "Only with Ryou…" The man immediately tensed in his seat, but the calm expression never left his face.  
  
"Ryou, you've heard of the riders that have began competing recently, haven't you?"   
  
"Of course. I'm always interested in looking for new competition, you know that, Yami." Ryou smiled before letting Yugi down from his perch in midair. The spiky-haired man smirked, "Then I imagine you've heard about the look-a-like of yours."  
  
Ryou shook his head and stared at Yami intently. An awkward silence was present, until he found exactly the words to say. "Well Ryou, apparently this guy could pass as your twin, or so I'm told…"  
  
Now how they all could've forgotten of him in such a short amount of time, is for only the higher powers to know.  
  
.  
  
Ryou glanced up at the sign, grinning to Jou and murmuring, "Someone has fun showing off their vocabulary."  
  
Said blonde snorted, "Like Seto ever misses a chance!" He winked, and put his arm around Ryou's shoulders to lead him in.  
  
The club itself had a large, brightly lit sign that read in neon blue cursive letters 'Silver Iniquity.' Last month, it had been 'Tethered' in crimson letters. Every month or so, Jounouchi influenced Seto to change it, but this month he hadn't gotten the chance. The brunette had made it very clear that the name was there to stay this time. He may have been a genius, and owner of Kaiba Corp. for that matter, but that didn't mean he had the faintest clue of how people laughed at some of the strange names they saw appearing on his club.  
  
The pair strolled up to the door casually, bypassing the bouncer outside. "Hey you tw-" He began, but quickly cut himself off when he recognized them. One, Seto's husband-to-be, and the other a friend of the couple, sometimes working the bar when he was permitted. Ryou was more or less the not-so-legal stand-in at the bar when he felt like it. He never could just settle with a job there. It was interesting, to say the least.   
  
"Never mind!" The man grinned, strange pink-dyed eyebrows quirking. Jou saluted him, smiled, and headed inside. Any and all natural light from outside was immediately lost, and this was where the flourescence began. Ryou's tank top glowed a luminous blue color, while Jou's hair looked to be more green than blond.  
  
Overly loud music literally rang thoroughout the establishment. In view now, were a hundred people or so crowding the dance floor which was lit up, flashing the colors magenta, blue, and purple from below; and above, for that matter. Ryou spun around on his heel, surveying the club. "Well whatdya know," he said softly.  
  
"What's up, Ry?" Jou questioned, shouting over the newest song to come on.  
  
[Like a movie scene]  
  
[In the sweetest dreams]  
  
[Have pictured us together…]  
  
"So Kaiba hasn't come up with any ideas to make the largest club in this city ridiculously larger?"  
  
[Now to feel your lips ]  
  
[On my fingertips]  
  
[I have to say is even better…]  
  
Jou let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "He was too wrapped up in coming up with another name for this place. I think it fried his brain," he joked, winking before heading to the bar and beckoning for Ryou to follow.  
  
[Then I ever thought it could possibly be]   
  
[It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free]   
  
[From all of my sadness]   
  
[The tears that I've cried]   
  
[I have spent all of my life…]  
  
The silver-haired man stood there for a moment, adjusting to the synth beats made it feel like his head was throbbing. And bringing with the pounding, were flashes in his head. Things he had no desire to see or hear.  
  
[Waiting for tonight, oh]  
  
[When you would be here in my arms]   
  
[Waiting for tonight, oh]  
  
[I've dreamed of this love for so long]   
  
[Waiting for tonight…]  
  
Hazy… extremely hazy. Someone was embracing him from behind, whispering in his ear.   
  
"Don't ever worry…"  
  
"What if I can't help it?"  
  
[Tender words you say ]  
  
[Take my breath away]  
  
[Love me now, leave me never…]   
  
"Stay with me?"  
  
"I won't leave you…"  
  
"Ryou! Hey Ryou, snap out of it!"  
  
[Found a sacred place]   
  
[Lost in your embrace]   
  
[I want to stay in this forever…]  
  
Jou frowned. "RYOU!" He shouted.   
  
No use.   
  
He frowned and shook the man by the shoulders.  
  
[I think of the days when the sun used to set]   
  
[On my empty heart, all alone in my bed]   
  
[Tossing and turning]   
  
[Emotions were strong]   
  
[I knew I had to hold on…]  
  
"You promise?" He asked, eyes shining with a look of doubt.  
  
"I promise, my angel. My Ryou."  
  
"Good."  
  
[Waiting for tonight, oh]   
  
[When you would be here in my arms]   
  
[Waiting for tonight, oh]   
  
[I've dreamed of this love for so long]   
  
[Waiting for tonight…]  
  
"You were foolish. It's best to forget, now that he's gone."  
  
"I can't forget… please… He won't come back if I forget…"  
  
"FORGET, OR RISK LOSING WHAT SANITY I HAVE SAVED, FOOLISH BOY!"  
  
[Waiting for tonight, oh]   
  
[When you would be here in my arms]   
  
[Waiting for tonight, oh]   
  
[I've dreamed of this love for so long]   
  
[Waiting for tonight…]  
  
"Mental cases like myself find strange reasons to laugh. Worry, fear, loss of mental reasoning; you name it."   
  
A desperate laugh.  
  
"You're not funny."   
  
[Gone are the days when the sun used to set]   
  
[On my empty heart all alone in my bed]   
  
[Tossing and turning]   
  
[Emotions were strong]   
  
[I knew I had to hold on…]  
  
Screaming. Enough to tear his heart and soul apart.  
  
And that voice… It sounded so familiar…  
  
"RYOU BAKURA, ARE YOU FUCKIN' DEAF OR WHAT?!" Jounouchi shouted, causing a few people near him to stare.  
  
"I'm not deaf, Jou." Ryou replied simply.  
  
[Waiting for tonight, oh]   
  
[When you would be here in my arms]   
  
[Waiting for tonight, oh]   
  
[I've dreamed of this love for so long]   
  
[Waiting for tonight…]  
  
The song ended as Ryou took a seat on a bar stool, Jou plopping himself onto the one next to it. "Geez, man, refrain from freaking me out like that." He said warily, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"If you want." He replied, resting his chin on his hands.   
  
"Jounouchi and Ryou, what a pleasant surprise."   
  
The silver-haired man gazed up at the person in front of him, "We come here almost evey night, Mai, how is it ever a surprise? And considering you practically chased me out last time, how is it pleasant?"  
  
"Too many questions, hun." She stated simply, a small smile gracing her silver lips. She was clad in a pair of tight, navy blue short shorts (Lavvy: … short shorts… My vocabulary sucks. Daisuke: No comment.) and a tight gray tank top that read 'S.I." that cut off to show midriff, revealing a navel-ring.  
  
"Cute outfit, Mai." Jou complimented.   
  
"And her skimpiest yet." Ryou added jokingly. Mai just grinned and smacked the side of Ryou's head playfully, "You should see what I wear to bed." Jou snorted loudly. This, earned several eyes upon him as he laughed.  
  
"No need to blind me, really."   
  
"Very funny, oh really, you are a riot. You two want anything to drink?" Mai asked as she walked over to get a glass, so it seemed, side-stepping a slap to the ass from a guy leaning over the bar on the way.  
  
"Screwdriver."  
  
"Of course, Ry-Ry." Mai winked and went about making his drink.  
  
"Ry-Ry…" He repeated exasperatedly, burying his head in his arms. The tall blonde woman returned with his drink in a matter of minutes, dodging a couple of groping hands as she handed it to him.   
  
"I think people are jealous." Mai chirped, grinning at the men taking in the fact that Ryou was receiving a free drink from the gorgeous bartender.   
  
"Well that's fucking good for them." He said, taking the drink to his lips. Mai nudged him with her elbow, and soon he got the picture. He sighed mentally, before leaning across the bar and capturing her lips in a kiss.   
  
The pair heard several grumbles and sad sighs from the guys seated at the bar, thrown in with a woman cheering. Mai nuzzled his neck and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Thanks, Ry."  
  
"Don't menton it."  
  
He sank back down into his seat, running a hand through his hair before tieing it back into a ponytail. Jou clapped softly. "Knight in shining armor to the rescue."   
  
"Knight in black jeans and a tank top with an occupation as human security blanket." Ryou snarled back.  
  
"Close enough." He shrugged. The guy had a point, he was always around to comfort and help out when his friends needed him. Jounouchi frowned. 'Comfort, meaningless sex with about half of his friends to name another. He always said because he refused to date, and never got romantically involved, he could always be around as a 'human security blanket.' Damn. We've really used him, haven't we?'  
  
"Another." The slim, silver-haired man demanded, voice cracking.  
  
"Sure thing, Ry-Ry. You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just please, get me another, 'Mai-Mai'." He tried to force back a snarl, which made his voice sound rather strained. She nodded and walked off to fix it.  
  
"Ryou, you sure you should be drinkin'? I mean, you sound a little agitated and you never know what may happen if-"  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
"Nothing, man! You know what, never mind. And you should learn to not take things so ser- what the??…"  
  
Ryou blinked. "Jounouchi? What is it?" He noted that his friends gaze was fixed upon the stage which, usually occupied by strippers, was sporting the equipment for a band. He turned around to figure out what he might've been so shocked about, when he caught sight of none other than Seto Kaiba on the stage, apparently thinking he could get away with looking like someone who belonged in a most pit.   
  
His brown hair now sported blue streaks, that glowed in the lighting; his outfit consisted of a pair of very loose, overly baggy black pants hanging very low on his hips, black bracelets on each of his wrists that has 3 inch metallic spikes protruding but them, and a pair of black Converse low tops. His chest was bare, and a large metal cross hung around his neck on a chain.  
  
"He really has changed a lot." Jou said softly, smiling.  
  
"Changed my ass. He's undergone a complete transformation!" Mai piped up, smirking as she handed Ryou his second Screwdriver of the evening.  
  
Seto took the mic in his hand and grinned as the club fell relatively silent. "I'm very pleased to announce, that we have a very interesting band performing hear tonight."  
  
"And now, I leave the stage to Crest." With this, Seto sauntered off the large, round stage and went to join his lover and friend at the bar. Ryou eyed him, and it took Seto a matter of minutes to catch it. "Something wrong, Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah. Who's Crest? And how are they very interesting?"   
  
"Pssh, wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Yes, actually, I would."  
  
"Watch and find out for yourself." Seto replied, pulling his lover into his lap and smiling at the confused looking Ryou.  
  
"Come out of the dark, I want to see your pretty face.  
  
Those lust filled eyes and bloody fangs…"  
  
"Huh?" The soft words met Ryou's ears, sending chills up and down his spine. How could anything be so distant and haunting? He turned back around towards the stage as a few chords were struck on a guitar, and his eyes met a man around his age holding the mic close to his mouth, head bowed with hair falling in his face so no one could see it. He was adorned in baggy pants much like Seto's that rode very low on his hips, and a button up black shirt short-sleeved that was currently unbuttoned fully.   
  
A few more chords were struck and the bass came in, playing a relatively fast-paced sound that, to Ryou, sounded like it belonged either in a horror movie or a mosh pit. He couldn't exactly decide which.  
  
"Oh my gothic, don't leave me here. Come in and prove you mean what you said. This place is hazy, there's no need to fear. Take us both higher and bleed for your love…" The white-haired figure sang.  
  
"Oh my gothic, aren't you sincere? Give me all of you, scream for more. Writhe in my arms, call out my name. Don't stop until you truly feel the pain." He sang again, head still bowed.  
  
Ryou stared in minor awe as the figure lifted his head up. A pair of angry, yet empty lavender orbs met his own from across the way. He continued to sing…  
  
"I'm slowly crumbling away, so I dig my fangs deep. Oh my gothic, I'll drink those crimson tears you weep."  
  
"Oh my gothic, cry out again. I love the way it rings within my head. I love the frightened tone to your voice. Hold onto your soul, as I pry it from your flesh…"  
  
The one thing that truly struck Ryou's heart with fear… was when he received a grin from his slver-haired look-a-like. Were those fangs? He couldn't tell for sure, but the sharp, white points that stuck out from under the man's top lip looked awfully like fangs to him. The man on stage came upon the next words, swaying his hips suggestively.  
  
"Oh my gothic, my lifeless doll, I've stained you forever, how do you feel? Now breathe to me your words of regret. Go on and scream at me for what I've stolen."  
  
"I'm slowly crumbling away, so I dig my fangs deep. Oh my gothic, I'll drink those crimson tears you weep."  
  
Ryou could've died on the spot as the man on stage threw his head back and moaned into the mic.   
  
A loud strum of the guitar, and he finished the song while it echoed.  
  
"Oh my gothic, my eyes will always be on you. Oh my gothic, there's nowhere to run…"  
  
"Nowhere to hide, my tainted one…" The bass guitar player to his right sang softly, and the song was over. The crowd was sent into applause, some people whistling and chanting the bands name. Seto immediately got up from his spot at the bar and ran up onto the strage, grabbing a mic. "And that was Crest singing Oh My Gothic! One more round of applause, ya'll heard how fucking awesome they were, they deserve it!"   
  
The five band members on stage took a bow before walking offstage. Seto spoke up once again, "DJ, spin that shit!"  
  
Jou's eyes widened as Ryou uttered one… single… word. "Drugs." He laughed quietly as Jounouchi fumed, "Seto Kaiba, you are a dead man."  
  
"He's not a man, he's owner of Kaiba Corp." Ryou said happily, putting an arm around his friend who was looking dangerously close to foaming at the mouth and attacking someone.  
  
"I don't care if he's God, Ryou. His ass is mine." The blonde snarled, sending Ryou into a fit of giggles.   
  
"You do know how perverted you sound, correct?"  
  
Jou hung his head. "Yeah. I know."  
  
"You stare." Came a voice from the other side of Ryou, and he turned to see his look-a-like sitting on the barstool to the left of him. Now that he could get a better look, he was intrigued. His eyes were by far the most interesting thing from just looking at him. They were outlined in more than enough eyeliner, though all it seemed to do was show how worn-out and sad they looked. Of course, that was if a person were perceptive enough to look hard and see it.  
  
"Bitchin' show tonight, Bakura!" Mai exclaimed, doing a strange handshake with the singer.  
  
He smile up at her half-heartedly, "Thanks. For our first time playing in this club, we got a pretty good reaction from th crowd, don't you think?"  
  
Mai nodded softly, "They loved you, Baku-Baku!"  
  
Ryou smiled when he caught the man wincing at the nickname Mai had given him. "It's Bakura. Just… Bakura. Bakura the mental case, if you like, but always Bakura. Never in a million years will it be 'Baku-Baku.'" He shuddered.  
  
A gasp. 'Mental cases like myself find strange reasons to laugh…' Shut up.  
  
Mai looked utterly hurt. "Ok, sure. Want anything to drink?"  
  
"Daiquiri."  
  
"Ah… taking it easy, hmm? Flavor?"  
  
"Blackberry."  
  
He had always loved blackberries.  
  
Who?  
  
Him.  
  
Ryou blinked, awakened by a hand waving around in his face. "Are you alright?"  
  
A pair of confused brown orbs looked into the sad and concerned looking violet ones. Peculiar. They almost looked… blue?  
  
Why couldn't he look away?  
  
Thunk. A glass was set on the counter in front of him. "Screwdriver for your thoughts?"  
  
He woke up, though he desperately didn't want to. Woke up from a warm feeling he had been missing for a while now.  
  
"Ryou Bakura!" Came Mai's angry screech.   
  
"What?" He asked, a dull look on his face. She shoved the drink over to him and went about making others. "Oh."  
  
Bakura smiled, showing the tips of sharpened canines. "Daydreaming?" He questioned.  
  
Ryou brought the drink to his lips and murmured into it, "No, what makes you think I was?"  
  
"No answering a question with another question."  
  
"I answered first, then asked you a question. It's not the same."  
  
"Always complicated." Bakura muttered, turning towards Mai and taking his drink from her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He couldn't let things like that slip.  
  
-  
  
Lavvy: Terrible…? Horrific…? I'm sorry, no real getting into the plot this chapter. So, yeah: flame, critique, laugh, or throw angry gnomes. Remember, ANY TYPE OF FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!  
  
Daisuke: Desperate… 


	3. Don't Fall Back In

Lavvy: I don't own shit, so READ ON!  
  
Daisuke: Who are you talking to…? And thank you uberly for the nice reviews, they help motivate. They really do. Ms. Lavender will explain the funky power stuff soon enough, so no worries.  
  
-  
  
Warning: Language, dark themes, adult themes, shonen-ai.  
  
-  
  
_ It wasn't anything that really mattered.  
  
The pain, he could justify it, and that was all that mattered. It was to help a friend in need, and he lacked the sense or dignity to protest. Like a doll, he was played with, and perhaps even loved for awhile before he was thrown out.  
  
No.   
  
His friends still loved him. Because he was a good fuck toy when they were feeling upset.  
  
First, it was Yugi when Yami had yelled.  
  
The small boy ran crying to him, and sex ended up being the only thing that seemed to heal him.  
  
No.   
  
It was mindless, empty, and fake. Yet if it would help his friend, he was more than willing  
  
Yami had apologized, everything went back to normal; and Yugi made him swear to take their secret to the grave.  
  
He has complied, and their friendship continued. Friendship. Why didn't it made him feel any better?  
  
Then, it was Otogi who was having problems with Seto Kaiba.  
  
"He told me to get out… Ryou, I don't want him to hate me… I… no… I love him so much…"  
  
Ryou snorted, but once again, was the one to comfort and hold when he was sobbing and shaking. When they were in a pool of cum and blood on the bathroom floor. Duke had thanked him. And Ryou soon became known to comfort anyone with a problem.   
  
Jounouchi.  
  
He was beaten and raped.  
  
Funny. Ryou always thought rape victims were suppose to shy away from sex and love after being taken by force. Jounouchi took everything he had and more.  
  
Yugi again.  
  
He thought he had killed Yami.  
  
An accident. They had been play fighting within the confines of his room, when Yugi shoved his love. He stumbled backwards, and the back of his head met the bedpost. Obviously enough to cause bleeding, as Yugi had been covered in it when he had arrived at Ryou's house.  
  
"Oh my god, Ryou…" He had sobbed. He sunk to his knees on the doorstep, looking distant. "I've killed him. He-he's dead. Dead… dead… dead… dead…" He chanted, hiding his face in his arms. Foolish. Things would've been perfectly okay if he had called the ambulance first. Things turned out alright though, and life was normal for a while…  
  
Anzu.  
  
Literally thrown out of dance school and dumped by her boyfriend. It was more or less sympathy sex. Ryou didn't like to see her cry. He didn't like to hear her cry. He didn't like it when anyone cried.  
  
He was the only one with true reasons to cry. Sad. She moved to America and never came back. But he was glad. No more crying. For the time being.  
  
Mai.  
  
She needed to relieve stress, and Ryou wondered why she figured he was the perfect one to use. Maybe because people were spreading rumors. Slut. Maybe his friends were sharing their stories with each other. Laughing.  
  
He wanted to die. Die. Disappear. Cease to breath and waste space. Even after death, you wasted space. Memories. But who would want to remember him? Yugi? No. It would be out of pity.   
  
He went through all possibilities. None of them came out the way any normal person would want.  
  
Jounouchi and himself grew close. They could talk. Without having to cry or have comfort sex. It was good. He never did find out why he hated hearing people cry. Maybe…_  
  
"He broke his promise to you, Bakura. He's forgotten…"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"There will be no denying the truth. All those years of pain and suffering. You held out just to keep your promise to your love; and he's FORGOTTEN YOU! He doesn't deserve a thing from you. But then again… what do you have to give, hm?"  
  
"I believe I told you to shut up, heartless beast."  
  
"You made me this way, Bakura… You made me this way."  
  
.  
  
"What an infatuation you have!"  
  
"Jounouchi, if you want to live to see the day that you are married to Seto, you will shut the hell up so I can get ready."  
  
A smile lit up the blondes face. "Hey Ry, you don't think the new racer Yami was talking about could be the guy we saw the other night, do you?"  
  
Ryou slipped his chest protector over his head, working quickly with the buckle on each side. "With my luck, it will be."  
  
Jou stuck out his tongue as his friend started the bike and saluted him. "I'm counting on you to be there at the pits, Jounouchi."   
  
"You know I'll be there, Ry. Now GO!" The blonde shouted, laughing happily as he was roosted, covering his face with his arms.   
  
"I'll get you for that." He smiled and walked off.  
  
.  
  
Lavvy: Ok, pause. Time to think. Should I write about the race? Start to finish?  
  
Daisuke: Nope. 'Cause you'll have to think about it for over a day, just to get it the way you want it.  
  
Lavvy: …  
  
.  
  
"Ryou! You did great man!"   
  
"Sixteenth overall. No, I didn't do good. Not good enough." He frowned and plopped down into a chair.  
  
Jou put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Sixteenth overall is fucking fantastic, stop whining. You kicked ass and you know it!"  
  
"Guys! Hey!"  
  
The two looked up, only to be met with a group of people who seemed to have been listening to their argument. It consisted of Yami, Yugi, Anzu, and a very green-in-the-face looking Serenity.  
  
"'Allo Serenity! What's wrong, girl?" Ryou puts on his famous look of genuine concern.  
  
"Blood… crash… he wasn't moving…" The poor girl looked like she needed a brown paper bag and some aspirin, or a pill strong enough to knock out a bull elephant.  
  
"Oh! You mean Carson? He'll be ok! The fact that he didn't finish the race will hurt worse than the fact that several bones broke through the skin on his left leg!" Yami chirped from behind her, looking delighted to finally know what was going on with her. Not the right thing to say…  
  
The sky was lit up in an array of pink and purple, the sun almost completely gone from sight. A fire burned in the middle of their camp, everyone seated around it in fold-out chairs. Jounouchi took a quick glance around, before hopping up and strolling over to his truck.  
  
"That race was a real bitch." Ryou griped, leaning back and looking at the sky overhead.  
  
"No kidding. But what happened to you, Ryou? You were ahead of me, until you decided to stop and gape at something." Yami inquired, staring at him intently.   
  
The silver-haired young man decided to poke at the crackling fire with a stick. He knew what had happened. He just refused to talk about it. 'Next option: lie.'  
  
"I was hauling ass, dude. I went from fifth place, to fourth, to third, then the bike said 'Fuck you.' I need to take the time tomorrow to figure out what's wrong with it." That was partially true, he supposed.   
  
"Don't lie to me." Yami eyed him once before taking a red plastic cup filled with Captain Morgan from Jou, who had practically bounced back with drinks for everyone. He took a sip and winced. "Fuckin' hell, Jounouchi! What'd ya do, make it straight Captain?"  
  
He grinned, "Don't ya like it? Sorry man, the reaction was goin' to be too priceless."  
  
"It was him."  
  
The two turned towards Ryou, who was currently staring at the small flame now perched on the tip of the stick he had been poking the fire with. He hung his head low before dropping the stick to the ground and stepping on it.   
  
"Who?" They questioned in unison, the others now a distance away talking.  
  
"Bakura. The singer Jou and I saw in SI the other night."  
  
The two both looked taken back, brows furrowing. Yami spoke up. "Coincidence. You know he took fourth overall? The guy's a speed demon. Apparently, he passed me on the second loop."  
  
"Well Yami, he passed me like I was tied to a tree." Ryou heaved a sigh. The pair next to him blinked for a few seconds, letting it soak in, then burst out laughing.  
  
"'Cause you were too busy starin'!" Yami gasped in-between breaths.   
  
"Gee, support comes in truck-fulls from you guys." Ryou said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Jou and Yami nodded eagerly, before toasting to 'Good ol' sarcasm.' The sun had just gone down completely, a blanket of darkness falling upon them. Peaceful. After Jou had left to go hop into the back of truck and sit there to avoid the ants-that he swore bit him on the ass several times in the previous few minutes-, the silence was ruined.  
  
"OOF!" A figure came stumbling into camp, apparently then yanked back by a leash. "Holy shit, Malik. Not so rough!" (Daisuke: Sqwee!!! Malik ish hikari, Marik ish yami. Muah. Shouldn't Ryou feel left out?)  
  
"Aww, I thought you enjoyed things rough?"  
  
"Not when I'm on the receiving end, cutie. Now take the collar off, I don't care if I lost the bet!"  
  
They rolled around in the dirt, play wrestling and stealing sloppy kisses here and there, not particularly worried about anyone watching. Which, of course, the three sitting around the fire were doing. Until, Ryou spotted something quite familiar.  
  
"Stop it you two. No making a spectacle of yourselves just yet." He grumbled, prodding one of the two on the ground with his foot. Prod. Prod. Super prod. Kick.  
  
"Ouchie!" They both got up and scowled. "That wasn't nice, you ass!"  
  
He directed his gaze towards the gaping young man at the fire. "Hello again, Ryou."  
  
Bakura.  
  
.  
  
A chorus of ruff laughter. "My life so far has been… odd." Malik complained, snuggling deeper into the warmth that was Marik's arms. "This old guy used to come by my house EVERY DAY and tell me that one day, everything falls out: your teeth, your hair, everything. Then, he came by when I was eighteen. The dude was probably seventy-somethin' then. Anyways, he comes by and I just happen to be sitting outside in my boxers with Marik." Snicker. "Once again, he feeds me the same line of bullshit about everything falling out. So, I ask him if my nipple piercings will fall out too. The guy goes 'No, they'll just sink to your knees.'"  
  
Laughter. Ryou was having fun, real fun for maybe the first time in years. Just enjoying life.  
  
"What about you, Jou?" He asked, eyes directed towards the blonde who was sitting in the bed of his truck still. The brown-eyed man stuck a piece of straw, God knows where the hell he got it, in his mouth and smirked.  
  
"I was force-fed Heehaw all through childhood." He paused and laughed, "I'ma pickin' and I'ma grinnin'." He said simply, earning a few chuckles from the group.   
  
"And now would be Bakura's turn." Marik smiled and nudged him.   
  
"Bad life. Crappy childhood. Made out to be a freak of nature. All in all, I say my life so far has been wonderful." A truly bright and beautiful smile appeared on his face. Upon further inspection, one would see the pain.  
  
Yami, now severely drunk, grinned and began flashing his flashlight in Ryou's eyes. On. Off. On. Off. "Like a fuckin' little kid, aren't I?"  
  
He blinked several times as he watched the flashlight leave his hand and take flight just in front of his face. It turned around, facing him. On. Off. On. Off. On. "Ok, I get it! Stop, Ryou!" Yami shrieked, blocking out the blinding light with his arm.   
  
"Mmkay, well Yami, I would if it was me."  
  
The flashlight dropped to the ground and turned itself off. "Possessed by a demon," Yami muttered, before kicking it into the fire and stumbling off with every intention of finding Yugi and bawling to him about the absolutely traumatizing experience.   
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Yes, Malik?"  
  
"We've told our stories. What's yours?" He questioned, looking quite interested all of a sudden.  
  
"You're going to think I'm crazy, but…" Ryou chuckled softly, holding back a torrent of tears. "I don't really remember. I can tell you anything about the last six years or so, otherwise, my mind is blank."  
  
"You're kidding!" The tanned blonde gasped.  
  
"I wish I was," he paused and looked up at the stars. Bright and untouchable, what he might never be, "but I'm not. It doesn't matter, though. What memories I do have are relatively good ones."  
  
"Ryou, you're such a nut! I still think you're insane, bud!" Jou shouted, looking amused.  
  
Malik and Marik exchanged worried glances, then looked to Bakura. The silver-haired man's fists balled and he stood up, glaring at Jounouchi like he was the lowest piece of trash on earth to even speak those words. "You know _nothing_ of insanity." He spat, before trudging off, muttering every obscenity he knew and making up a few as he went.  
  
Everyone sat there, wide-eyed and in shock. "What's his problem?" Jounouchi asked, a large frown forming on his face.  
  
Marik spoke up this time. "Bakura's been through some tough shit, ok?"  
  
"You sound like you know what that 'tough shit' is. Care to tell?" Ryou asked. Marik closed his eyes, shivering into Malik's form. "_No_. And now, we're going to go find Bakura." With that, they both walked off.  
  
'I swear… he seems so familiar…'  
  
'It's all in your head, mortal. Leave it be.'  
  
.  
  
"Bakura! Goddammit, Bakura, slow down!"  
  
"Why the hell should I?" Nonetheless, he stopped in his tracks. The blondes caught up with him, and simultaneously pulled him into a hug.  
  
"He said it doesn't matter. You heard him. God, how can anyone be so fucking heartless? The one I loved was lost with his memories."  
  
Malik and Marik released him, and there was a deathly silence as tears fell upon the dirt. Years had turned him soft. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't contain it.  
  
"The person you love is sitting back there at that fire, Bakura. Understand, you know he would never want to forget. He was forced to forget."   
  
"Stop feeding me that load of crap, Marik!" He snarled.  
  
_Slap_.  
  
Bakura stood there, head turned to the side by the force of the slap.   
  
"So make him remember. Don't turn away and run back to your pain. We helped you out of that fucking ditch, don't fall back in willingly."  
  
"Thanks, Malik."  
  
.  
  
Lavvy: It'll get more interesting and less confusing later… I think?  
  
Daisuke: Too short. Needs to be longer. You disappoint.  
  
Lavvy: GRR! Fine, I'll give previews of the next chapters or something.   
  
Daisuke: You don't exactly have an array of fans, Ms. Lavender. What's the point?  
  
Lavvy: Oh well. I enjoy, that's what counts. So, once again: Review, rant, laugh, burn, throw angry gnomes, or say it's kinda sorta worth your time. ANY KIND OF FEEDBACK IS VERY LOVELY AND SHALL BE PRAISED THOROUGHLY!   
  
Daisuke: Bye for now! She'll get to the freaky powers next chapter. 


	4. I Can't Handle My Demon

Lavvy: Oh… so you think Bakura's out of the ditch… Psshaw, like I'd make it that easy. It's human nature to stick with the old. Ryou… oh my dear, sweet Ryou… he is in a VERY DEEP, DEEP HOLE! MUAHA!   
  
Daisuke: She's evil… I swear. Anyways, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else 'cept this fic. o.o Read on!  
  
-

Warning: Shonen-ai, implied mutilation, language.  
-  
  
_"I don't want to. Please, it hurts."  
  
"Listen, you little demon child. I don't know how the bloody hell you got these powers of yours, but you are mine, and you will learn to use them on command, IS THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR!?"  
  
"It hurts… it hurts…"  
  
Smack.  
  
"Ahh! Please!"  
  
"Leave… him… be."  
  
"W-what the hell are you!?!"  
  
"The first and certainly not the last demon you will ever see. But then again, don't you see a demon when you look in the mirror?"  
  
A pair of sharp fangs ripping apart pale flesh, blood spilling from a neck ripped open as the screams died. The body hit the black tile floor with a disgusting thud and a splat.  
  
"No more crying, child." That shadow embraced him. And the crying stopped._  
  
.  
  
"I just don't know why, Jou. Godammit." Ryou ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh, looking to his friend for a little advice, insight, anything. The blonde was currently modeling for a nonexistent audience that supposedly resided in his mirror.   
  
"Purple or black…"  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Ryou stopped and sighed. "Both."  
  
Jou turned around, holding up two silk, short sleeved shirts to his form. "Ok, welp, purple shirt, black jeans? Or purple jeans, black shirt?"  
  
Ryou blinked several times and opened up a random magazine that he spotted lying on the floor, "They make purple jeans in men's sizes?"  
  
"Reality check, Ry."  
  
"Gee, I suppose you could find practically any article of clothing you wanted with the right connections."  
  
The blonde stuck his tongue out as his outfit took flight, and moved out of his reach every time he would jump for it. "Not… fucking… funny."  
  
"I think it's hysterical. Come on, Jou! Work for it!"  
  
(Lavvy: Ye-up. Everybody is utterly drowning in their own OOCness…)  
  
.  
  
"Can't you just smell it?"   
  
"I smell two things. Cheap cologne and sweat." Ryou smiled as they entered the club, earning a large frown from Seto. "Money!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and stalking off, leaving a laughing Jou and Ryou behind.  
  
"Ryou… guess what?" Jou put his arm around his friend's shoulders and led him farther in.   
  
"What?" He questioned, blinking in the direction of his blonde friend. Jou's grin had been cemented to his lips ever since they had been in, and now, it suddenly grew wider. He pointed in the direction of the stage, murmuring a soft, "Look."  
  
On the side was perched a very content looking Bakura, legs dangling off the side. And much to Ryou's distress, his look-a-like's eyes were an offset PINK! How could that be!? He stood there gaping until a low 'Ahem' broke his concentration.   
  
"Don't just stand there," Jou started, directing a slap to Ryou's butt, sending him a step forward, "he's waitin'!" He caught the tinge of red on Ryou's face and chuckled before strutting off.  
  
Bakura smiled as the young man joined him on the stage, strange pink eyes holding amusement.   
  
"Hello again, Ryou." He nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"Hi, Bakura." He replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at the fact that he couldn't decide whether or not Bakura was wearing contacts.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head quickly, brushing off his confusion for a soft smile. "Nope, nothing. Except… I kinda wanted to ask you something." Bakura blinked and nodded, "Ask away."  
  
"Why… were you so upset the other night?" Silence. He immediately felt, with every second that passed, that he was digging his grave. Deeper… and deeper…  
  
Until Bakura hopped off the stage and grabbed his hand, "I'll tell you, if you're willing to listen." He quickly agreed with a solemn 'ok' and was led off.  
  
Jou smiled contently, spinning around in Seto's office chair, "They'd make an interesting couple."  
  
Seto propped himself against the glass wall of his lounge, folding his arms to his chest. "You think?"  
  
"I don't think, I know!"  
  
.  
  
He was led into one of the back rooms. Hell, he had been here plenty of times before, they were excellent places to catch a quick nap. Of course, that's not really what they were intended on being used for. Seto had made them specifically for his friends and people he trusted.  
  
This particular room was probably the size of a medium sized hotel room. Blue light flooded down from ceiling lights, enough to blind a person if they were to stare long enough. A canopy bed was placed in the center of the room, baby blue silk sheets covering it. Well, somebody obviously had blue in mind. The scent of alcohol and stale air had long since dwindled, leaving a fresh and much needed environment. Ryou resisted the urge to gasp and drink it in, happy to be able to breath without the impulse to purge his stomach of it's contents.  
  
"I'm happy to be out of there too."  
  
He stopped and looked at Bakura. Too? What did he mean by that? A sudden wave of sickness washed over him, clearing his mind of everything else but the need to run for the nearest bathroom. He felt severely dehydrated and a little out of touch with reality. When the hell did he give his body permission to suddenly turn on him? He snarled at the thought and gave Bakura a despairing look.  
  
"You look a bit green," he said with a soft smirk. "The blue offsets it nicely."  
  
"I can imagine," Ryou murmured in reply, eyes unhappily half-lidded. "You know what, excuse me." He said, Bakura releasing him from his grasp.  
  
"By all means. I'm sure Seto Kaiba would be unhappy with me if you got sick suddenly because of me."  
  
Ryou frowned, nodded, and trudged off to the bathroom.  
  
Not to much longer after Bakura had taken a seat in an armchair, he heard the dissatisfying sound of vomiting. Obviously, Ryou felt a bit sicker than he had originally thought, as he heard the sound twice more. "Oh Ryou…"  
  
Said young man flushed the toilet, went to the sink to rinse his mouth out, and opened the door to hear his name. "You rang?" He asked, eyes drooping and face looking pale as if he was going to be sick again. Bakura's face dropped at the sight. "I'll be fine," Ryou assured at the silent question, waving it off.  
  
A silence was met between the two, before one felt a pair of arms lock around his waist. Ryou was on the verge of panicking. Hell, he was ready to go manic, but that warm feeling was back… He couldn't remember ever feeling it this strong before…  
  
Years of deep, sickening pain and loneliness. He had even considered cutting and burning the pain away. He was too timid. And until now, he was silently terrified of death. It was a phobia.  
  
"You'll be ok."   
  
How had Bakura gotten across the room so fast? Ryou didn't remember him standing up…  
  
"I believe there were questions you wanted answers too?" He asked, ushering the unbalanced Ryou to the bed and sitting him down.  
  
"Which one of you do I ask?" Ryou asked, trying desperately to rid himself of the bothersome double vision.  
  
He shook his head softly to meet a pair of concerned looking blue eyes. HUH?! 'They're… blue! Good Lord, I need a shrink…'  
  
"I tried contacts once, found them awfully uncomfortable, too." Bakura said randomly, nose wrinkling in disgust. "Then what the hell's up with your eyes?" Ryou blurted out.  
  
Bakura winced. "Why do my eyes reflect my mood?"  
  
"Whaaat…?" Ryou's eyes looked wide enough to falls out of the sockets and roll away. Of course, mind you, he's seen some weird stuff. Why did this effect him like that?   
  
"Mood eyes, then."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, if you want to call it that."  
  
A pair of distressed looking eyes fell upon him. "What did you mean the other night? You said 'You know nothing of insanity' and stalked off," silence for a short while, "you owe me an answer, you know."  
  
"I owe you an answer? Well sure, Ryou. You want your answer?" Bakura scowled and turned around so his back was facing Ryou, making it look like he didn't have the will or desire to look in his direction. And then, that theory was proven wrong as he slowly and carefully pulled off his shirt.  
  
"Dear God…"  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?"  
  
A large expanse of scars. X's and crosses marked deep within the flesh. The skin was horribly scarred, some still mangled and certain places scabbing over in efforts to heal itself. Disgusting looking bruises were made apparent as Bakura shifted slightly in discomfort. Certain cuts were very long and made a small crevice that had a dull brown substance crusted in it. Others were short and deep, skin an unhealthy shade of what looked to be a dull yellow. A few scars looked remarkably like teeth marks, and a chosen few were that of nails.  
  
Ryou stared in awe. And suddenly felt the need to rid himself of the bile that was pushing it's way into his throat, probably the only thing left to throw up.   
  
He touched one softly, only to have Bakura gasp sharply is displeasure. The wound so unceremoniously touched then began to sullenly ooze blood, looking quite depressing.   
  
"Bakura… what happened?"  
  
"You happened. Roughly 61,320 hours ago, you happened."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He gave shaky sigh of irritation. It was telling him to stop… That voice resounded within the confines of his mind, preying on the minor amount of sanity that resided there. The kind you save just by knowing you're alive. Everything was coming back. Gnawing away at his uneasy mind.  
  
He let out a shrill cry as Ryou traced a raw cut with his finger. "Do I need a sign that says 'Don't touch, IT HURTS!'?!" Bakura jerked away from a wide-eyed Ryou. He immediately regretted it. "Look, I'm here because you wanted questions answered, right?"  
  
A soft nod.   
  
"Right. I will answer any question you may have from this point forward." It was a stunning resolution on his part.   
  
Ryou smiled as Bakura sat back down, seemingly finding the blue walls befittingly interesting. He smiled. He felt eyes on him and his uncovered upper half. And he also felt what emotions came with that gaze. Curiosity, and something very near desire. He would make Ryou remember.   
  
"Stop fooling yourself."  
  
Bakura blinked and directed his gaze towards Ryou. That voice did not belong to his love. It belonged to…  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"I saved this boy. I PROTECT this boy. Who are you to order me around, Bakura?"  
  
His fingers curled into fists, nails digging into the skin. He waited so long… He waited YEARS; and now this was happening.  
  
Ryou's figure rolled over the sheets of the bed carefully, the mattress not giving a single betraying squeak for the ears to hear.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He gritted his teeth, preparing to restrain the young man if necessary.  
  
"You left me all alone." That voice was Ryou's… Bakura winced at how strained and hateful it sounded.  
  
"No… I was keeping you safe, Ryou. Please…"  
  
"Save the apologies."   
  
"You mean to tell me you remember? Everything?"  
  
"Bakura…"  
  
A dull thud, and the sight of Bakura jogging towards him were the last thing he saw, before darkness claimed his mind and sight. (Rhys: FYI, he's unconscious now.)  
  
.  
  
"Get the hell out of my club!"  
  
He hissed in Seto's direction, deep blue eyes forming into pools of anger. "Listen, Mortal. I've got no bone to pick with you. Now get OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
.  
  
Lavender: You have no idea how sorry I am… I swear, I'll work extra long and hard on the next chapter. I'm going to my Dad's for two weeks and I don't think he has a computer! I'll just have to write it all down by hand! Shit… that'll be fun. There'll be a plot next chapter. Please, don't kill me.  
  
Rhys: Expect a LONG chapter once she gets back. She will work her tail off and write day and night to make up for this chapter.  
  
Daisuke: Right. So, review, and this time I SUGGEST flaming and throwing poisonous mushrooms. SHE DESERVES IT FOR WRITING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Lavender: Bye for now, ya'll… -sigh-


End file.
